


Near The Finish Line

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Racing, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Ruby is nowhere in sight. Yang's got this!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: 31 May Days [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Near The Finish Line

"Haha, I'm gonna beat ya sis!"

Yang sounded confident. But that was no surprise. Her eyes were almost as firey as the golden sheen of her hair!

The finish line was almost in sight. Ruby had been left in the dust!

"Alright, that pudding is--"

_Zoom~_

Yang coughed at the sudden dust cloud followed by a trail of red roses.

"I win!" Ruby declared cheerily.

"Hey! Using your Semblance is cheating!"

"I never stated that in the rules," said Qrow, handing Ruby her prized pudding. He patted his younger niece's head. "Good job, Ruby."

Yang crossed her arms. "Hmph. Favoritism..."


End file.
